Why Can't I?
by x0xkaytx0x13
Summary: Rose has one question for herself. Why Can't she? ScorpiusxRose. DH spolier. Song fic
1. Why Can't I?

**

* * *

**

Hi guys,

remeber, I need songfic ideas... pretty please!! Anyways, RATE, REVIEW, FEEDBACK, PLEASE!! But I hope you enjoy. Song is Why Can't I by Liz Phair...

Thanx,

x0x kayt x0x :)

* * *

**"Why Can't I?"**

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

We brushed shoulders as we passed. I swear he smirked, but you can never tell. I scowl back and keep going, I hate him so much you would think I'm his stupid sister. Actually Hate is the understatement of the year. I completely and utterly despise him so much I'm sick over him.

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too  
_

"WOAHhHhH!" I screamed as I started to fall backwards. I was lost hopelessly lost, shutting my eyes tight I let myself fall. Than something laced it's arms around my waist. I opened my eyes, starring in to ice blue ones, for the first time, they didn't look cold, they almost looked, well, warm.

"You should watch where you step Weasley." He pulled me up slowly, and as soon as I was standing, I jerked away.

"Watch yourself Malfoy, you don't want to give the wrong impression, someone might think you have a heart." I threw a sour look at him, a very pathetic, half hearted, sour look.

"Hey, no need to be cruel, only trying to help." He threw his hands up in fake defeat. We were so near; I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. We stood there for a couple minutes; I then heard my name being called. I backed away, forgetting about the ditch. He grabbed me again. Damn myself for owing my life to Malfoy twice in the same day. He stood there with his sweaty grip on my arms. I didn't struggle, I just stood, and so did he. Footsteps approached, he immediately let go.

"Well, you better go, McLaggen is probably looking for you."

"And you better go before I sock you on the spot." I sneered. "And whats-her-face is probably looking for you."

"Oh, I am overjoyed." He said sarcastically, before running off in the opposite direction.

"Malfoy, wait." I yelled, too late.

_What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

I see is top button undone on his shirt, I shouldn't notice, but I do. I see his broom lying on the ground, I shouldn't notice it, but I do. I see him with his hands clasped together, and head bowed, thinking, I shouldn't wonder what he thinks about, but I do. He sits alone in the stands, covered in dirt, with sweat stained clothing, just out of practice, I shouldn't feel bad for him, but I do. I approach slowly. He looks up.

"Uh, hi." I sat down about a meter away from him.

"Yeah." I looked away, but could feel his stare on me.

"I just wanted to say thanks, you know for the other day, I owe you." I turned my head and he looked the other way. I shifted uneasily.

"Sure, anytime, now is there something else you wanted to bother me with?"

"No, and if you're going to be that rude, I shouldn't waste my time being here." I got up and left, I always have the last say. I heard him call after me, but chose to ignore it.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

I sat there thinking about him in the library. I mean, the library, of all places. Who thinks of boys in the library, it's stupid. You do homework in the library, right? Then he walked in, my breath caught in my throat and my stomach turned right side upside down. It always happens when I think of him. His stupid smirk just gets to me, it's just…UH. I don't know, annoying, and his perfectly straggly hair, is just too PERFECT. That's the perfect way to descried him, PERFECT. UH, I hate myself. I leave, that's the only thing I can do. Leave. My friends speak about how stupid he is, but how enchanting. I try to but I can't, my mouth moves, but I'm mute. I curse myself out. Using words worse than the worse word.

_It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
_

"WEASLEY!" He yelled across the library. Damn that stupid, idiotic boy. He found my hiding place, how will I escape him now? I yank his arm into a corner.

"Will you keep your voice down, and try to respect those around you, I know it's hard for you but try." I whispered as harshly as I could.

"Sorry, ok? And it's not hard. I need to ask you a very important" He huffed, gaining his breath back.

"What would that be?" I crossed my arms across my chest, and swayed slightly.

"If you had a choice, but didn't have to choose, why would you?" He walked away quickly, without my answer, it was quite pointless to me.  


_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

Why had I convinced myself not to argue with Professor Scarcus when he assigned us partners? We had to make sure our truth potion worked, by testing it on each other. He handed me the gold liquid, I drank it. Curse me, but I did.

"So, how's McLaggen?" He asked.

"Fine, I guess." I snorted, telling the truth.

"So, why aren't you glued to his side anymore?" He raised his eyebrow at me, a bunch of wild butterflies swarmed around my stomach. Why me? I looked at my options and all pointed towards the truth.

"Because, because…" The potion was practically forcing my heart up my throat. "We broke up over a month ago." I finally was forced to say, I clasped my hand over my mouth, he smirked, I didn't like where this was going.

"Then why do you always use him as an excuse to get away from me?"His eyes locked with mine. Curse him, I had no option.

"Because I pretend to hate you, but I secretly am madly in love with you." Shoot me. Now.

"I see," His eyes flickered with questions practically rushing to his tongue. I ran, the only thing I could do. Run.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

I knew it wouldn't be too long before he found out, but I still pretended to hate him, hopefully he had forgotten. I sneered at him. He smirked. I called him every bad word known to man. He smirked. I slapped him. He smirked. Oh God, I dug myself a hole.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't done it yet, but my heads spinning_

My heart was beating out of my chest, the note reached my desk. It was from him. I opened it. I regretted it.  
_  
High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'_

Why did he like me? There were thousands of girls to like him. But not me. I still didn't believe myself when I said I love him.

_High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'  
_

I felt like I was drowning, no breath, my heart beating fast. I could love him, but I don't. I should, but I won't. It's taking so much energy just to think of excuses to avoid him. And I know I secretly love him, really secretly. Which is not so secret anymore. And then the note. I keep it hidden under my pillow. It's out of control. He likes me.


	2. Clumsy

**Hiya everyone,**

**Sorry to the people that reviewed, I said this would be out sooner, but some things came up. I hadn't planned on a second chapter, but here I am writing this. Thank you for the good responses. I don't think this chapter is as good as the last, but we'll see. The song is Clumsy by Fergie. RATE REVIEW ANYTHINGPLEZ**

**Thank you kindly,**

**X0x kayt x0x :)**

* * *

**"Clumsy"**

_First time  
That I saw your eyes  
Boy you looked right through me_

Why did my father point him out? WHY? WHY? WHY? Then I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't have paid attention to him. I wouldn't try to beat him at everything. And I wouldn't be watching every move he makes. I sat in the library, thinking. Thinking about him, pretending to think about my book report, but thinking about him… I dazed out for a little, then I felt someone's warm breath tickling my neck behind me. I turned to see who I thought would be one of my numerous cousins (I do have a lot), but I was wrong. I turned to stare into two mirror like eyes. Not any eyes, HIS eyes.

"Miss me?" He whispered, before sitting down next to me. Why does he do this, why does he tempt me so? WHY? WHY? WHY? I scooted slightly away, pretending I still don't like him. My face scrunched. He saw right through me. Was I that obvious? Was I invisible? Was my heart on my sleeve? Was written across my forehead: I love Scorpius Malfoy? Whatever it was, it needed to go away.

_Played it cool  
But I knew you knew  
That cupid hit me_

"No." I stated firmly, before scooting further away. He wasn't buying it.

"I know you like me." He replied. "You drank that truth potion and said."

"I did nothing of the sort." I heard my voice crack at the end of that sentence. My mouth went dry as I looked his body up and down from the corner of my eye. Why did he have to be fresh out of Quidditch practice? WHY? WHY? WHY? His sleeves were rolled up, exposing his tanned, muscular, good looking, dirty, comforting, protecting forearms. **(A/N I didn't know I could find that many words to describe arms!)** His hair lay slightly flattened against his sweaty forehead. He was dirty. Very dirty. He was so muscular, and it kills me to say it, but HOT! Yes, I finally admit it! HE IS HOT!! Not just cute, not just good looking, but HOT! I then realized his glare was on me, so I pretended to turn my attention back to my paper.

"Ok, whatever you say." He shrugged. How is he always so relaxed? It bugged me. Many things about him bug me. How can he be so secretive and mysterious, yet everyone knows everything about him? How can his eyes mirror some ones reflection? How does he know exactly what to say at the exact right time? How can he annoy me so much? It bugs me how much he bugs me. I bug myself by liking him.

"Yes, whatever I say." I picked up my books and left the library, with him on my mind.

_You got me tripping, stumbling, flipping, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love_

I went to Herbology. I daydreamed through herbology. I left herbology. Him and his stupidity, came, invaded, and conquered my mind. I walked quickly. Very quickly. Practically running. I hurried up the steps. It was my last class of the day. I was going to the library. I found myself there a lot, I tripped and fell. Good thing someone was there to catch me. I fell in to their chest. But not just any chest, his chest.

"So you are falling for me." He smirked. I faked a laugh. It was the stupidest thing I had heard, yet completely true.

"I know stupid." He said as he let go of my arms. I nodded, before walking away. He called my name. Not just any name. But Rose!! He called me Rose!!

_You got me slipping, tumbling, sinking, fumbling  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love  
So in love with you_

Curse him. He ran. He must be the fastest runner I have ever seen in my life. I mean, I ran to, but he caught up.

"Rose, I was wondering, if you and your friends would like to go to, well I was wondering…" He panted trying to gain his breath back, repeating words over and over again.

I cut him off. I didn't know what to say when I did, but I still cut him off.

"Spit it out Mal-Scorpius I don't have all day." I called him by his first name. It made him smirk. Another stupid perfect smirk.

"Do you want to go Hogsmead with me?" He spoke quickly, in one breath. I seriously thought my knees would give out. Did he just ask me on a date?

"You know, as friends. To show I'm not heartless." He added quickly. My heart dropped, and I got a strange sinking feeling in my stomach, that I didn't expect to get when he said that. No, not a date, as friends. Well it's a start.

"I…I…I…um…" I slipped up on my words, fumbling over them. He stared at me patiently. Making me feel even more pressured.

"I…I…I'm going to bed. Goodnight." God I was stupid. Going to bed, what was I thinking? I know, I wasn't.

"It's 4 o'clock in the afternoon." He smirked, again.

"I know, and sure I'll go." I hurried off, hoping that James wouldn't hang me if he heard.

_Can't breath  
When you touch my sleeve  
Butterflies so crazy,_

We brushed past in the hallway. I gasped a breath. My stomach fluttered. Is it possibly for butterflies to kill you? I felt like they would. They must be rabid butterflies. I was counting the weeks, days, hours, and minutes until Hogsmead. Exactly 2 weeks, 3 days, 8 hours, 7 minutes. God, I think I'm crazy over him.

_Whoa now, think I'm going down  
Friends don't know whats with me,  
_

"Rose." Al tapped me on the shoulder.

"Umhum." I nodded looking at him.

"What was that?" He asked sternly.

"What was what?"

"That." I realized what he meant. Did he really see me see him? Oh, and 6 minutes.

"Oh, that, nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing."

"Well it was."

5 minutes

Then there was a long awkward pause. I took that excuse to go to Ravenclaw common room.

_I'm falling in love with you  
So in love with you_

I tried to wrap my head around it as I walked up the staircase. I'm going on a date with Scorpius Malfoy! No, not a date, bad Rose, bad Rose. He is just a friend. Friend, friend, friend, friend. I got off on the wrong floor, and decided to take a short cut. I walked down the hallway. A friend, a friend, a friend…A FRIEND. A friend I'm not suppose to like. A friend that I can't get off my mind.


	3. Tear Drops on My Guitar

**Hello Friendlys,**

**Here is the third songfic... I'm kind of following a plot line in this. Thank you for the kind comments. Be sure to keep reviewing, then you keep getting new chapters ;) Plez review my other writtings 2. Also, if you want to request a song and a couple (Any song, any couple will do) please do it. I will do a songfic for you... Anyways: the song is Tear Drops on My Guitar by Taylor swift**

**Enjoy!!**

**x0x kayt :) **

* * *

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

Friends. That ruined my whole time at Hogsmead. Friends. Well that wasn't the only thing that ruined it. Friends. We are friends. My smile is so big you would've thought he would know it was fake. Just Friends. Friends.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

The other thing that ruined my trip to Hogsmead. Her. That superficial, know-it-all, I think I'm perfect, blonde haired, **(A/N I have nothing against blonde people, I'm partially blonde myself…:)) **pure blooded, sorry excuse for a human being, shallow, idiotic, girl. UGHHGHGH I HATE HER. I wish a hole in the earth would swallow her. Yes, she has made the list of ten people I could live without.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"I'm not laughing, my full name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. And shut up." He told me. We sat by the lake, it was our secret spot. No one could find us here.

"I didn't say anything." I scrunched my nose looking at him confused.

"But you were going to. You always have something to say." Another stupid, perfect smirk crossed his face. I laugh. That's all I can do with him. Laugh. After about an hour we walk up and pretend to fight. And even though I find it highly unbelievable, James, Al, and the rest of my half male half ape cousins are gullible enough to believe anything I tell them. We walked into the empty courtyard, well what I thought was an empty courtyard. How could I be so involved in our argument to not see James. I walk right into him. He hugged me against his chest. Even though we always annoy each other, he treats me about the same as he does Lily. Like a young baby, who can't fend for themselves. I then felt his chest tighten as he looked up.

"Buzz off Malfoy." His voice was dangerously low.

"What's it to you Potter, Weasley can't fend for herself? Is Weasley scared?" Scorpius taunted. That's what I hated about Scorpius the most. One minute he's nice, the next he's a stalker, and the next he wishes I could fall off the face of the earth. I'm not kidding either. The other day he switched my potion ingredients and made my skin turn blue. I saw James clench his fists into a tight ball. Then before I could stop him, he socked Scorpius, right on the spot.

"James, don't, he's not worth it." I dragged his away, reveling Scorpius's bleeding nose.

"Stay away from my family." James hissed.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't waste my precious time on half-bloods." He sneered. I HATE SCORPIUS MALFOY. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE THE FACT I LOVE HIM. BUT MORE DEFINANTLY, I HATE HIM!!

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

The next day he was glued to that blonde idiot. I mean, to the point where it looked like she didn't have a face. He raised his eyebrows as I walked by. What is his problem? I go to the library and stayed there until about, I don't know, a minute. It came, more importantly, they came. I picked up my books and walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It would be abandoned. This late at night, none of my cousins would look there. And since I'm a prefect, I have an excuse.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

"Did I hear someone cryyyyyyyyyyinnnnngggggggg??" Moaning Myrtle, well, moaned. I wiped the tears from my eyes, so she wouldn't see.

"Oh, it's you, of the Weasley kind I presume…" She sighed. "I was hoping it would be that Malfoy, he comes in here quite a bit. Umhum. He is a good plate to look at, isn't he?" I stood up. She floated around and around, making me feel like I should sit down again.

"Malfoy comes in here?" I questioned.

"Yes, quite often actually. He says something about being taunted and a stupid flower. A lily perhaps, no, a, a, a Fleur. No, not possible, that means flower. Maybe a Carnation or Lavender. Or maybe a Violet, or a Holly. Maybe, just maybe, Saffron, or Ivy…" She kept saying flower names, I lost track after a while. All I could think about him crying. You can't imagine him crying. He looks way to, I don't know, tough. But that's not the right word to describe him, it's more like no emotional capacity what so ever. It's just impossible to picture.

"Does he cry?" I asked interrupting her.

"No, not really, I swear I heard him sniffle once. He is quite aggressive when he wants to be, isn't he?" She asked softly. I nodded.

"Well, I better be going, my family will wonder where I am."

"Fine!" She yelled. I forced my hands over my ears. "Just leave little old me, to be loooooonnnnnnllleeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy…" She sobbed. "And tell that James Potter I'm looking for him…" She winked. I tried to hold back my puke.

"Yeah, he's got a girlfriend." I tried to reason, saving my idiotic cousin's skin.

"Oh, that makes me feel like a naughty girl." Myrtle giggled as bubbles appeared out of her mouth.

"He doesn't like you." I stated the truth, although it might hurt.

"That means he loves ME." She forced angrily. "Bye!" She giggled.

Oh my God, I swear I will never go in there again. I wish I knew what Scorpius does in there…

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Even though I HATE him, he can still take my breath away. I don't get it. I convince myself to hate him, and it doesn't work. It bugs me. He's just so perfect. UHHHH. There's that perfect word to describe him again, PERFECT. He walks right past me. With that stupidly perfect smirk on his face. It's STUPID. I turn around, seeing her snake her arms around his neck. The nerve of it.

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky_

She just kisses him, in the middle of the hallway. It's repulsive. Who does that? It bugs me... Why does his life affect mine so much? It's bugging me. I leave, and walk up to my bed. I bet his mirror eyes are mirroring her reflection. I bet her shrill voice is whispering Scorpy! HAHAHAHA! Uh, the nerve of her. I bet he's kissing her, so you can't see her face. The way he use to accuse me of doing when I was with Jack McLaggen. The hypocrite. She probably doesn't even realize how many people would die to be in her place right now. Even better, she probably does. That's why she does it in the hallway.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I turn off the light, and try to stop thinking of him, but of course he invades my dreams. I wish I could sleep, but I can't. I sit up thinking about the situation. Thinking that I should get a boyfriend.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

I wake up and don't bother to move. I have BHS. Broken Hearted Syndrome. He's the only one who could do this to me. I don't get it. I don't even like him that much. Only a little. I would be lying if I said I like him, because I hate him. Yes, I hate him.

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

"Rose, we need to talk." I turn to see Al with a stern look on his face.

"Ok." I walk over to the fountain with Al.

"Do you like Scorpius?" I inwardly cursed words worse than then the worse words.

"No." I stated quickly, I walked away. I didn't know where I was going, but I just walked.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

He smirked at me as I walked back. I was tired of fighting this war. I put on a huge smile.


	4. Bleeding Love

**Hi everyone,**

**This is my least favorite chapter, I didn't do very well on it. I need ideas!! Please hit the grayish/blueish button at the bottom of the page and review/give ideas. You know you want to! Also, please review my trailers/other stories!! Song is Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis**

**Thank you kindly,**

**X0x Kayt ;)**

* * *

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain_

LOVE. A sorry excuse for a word. I mean who needs it? It's just a pointless, overrated emotion that allows you to snog and act all gushy. It's disgusting. I mean you could do that any time you want without love. Go up to a random guy and snog 'em. Sure it's awkward, but still, it's better than that stupid 'L' word. You know two other words I almost hate more than love? Boyfriend and Girlfriend. I mean that's almost worst! It's pure torture. Then you can only snog and act all gushy towards _**one**_ person. If you don't, they get all jealous. I swear it's like they own you. Who wants to be owned? I don't. I Rose Alexandria Weasley refused to be owned. I hate love. It bugs me.

_Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

I walk slowly. It's been about two weeks since my last encounter, and I've tried my best to avoid that Malfoy. That Malfoy reminds me too much of the _**'L'**_ word. It's like everything is in slow motion when he's in the same room as me. Like the world stops spinning. Everything just comes to a halt.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true_

Our eyes meet, and suddenly my legs are about to give out. He has this way of just making my heart beat faster. I mean everything he does. When he brushes past me, when he says my name. Everything.

_And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

I suddenly notice things about him. And I act strangely when I'm around him.

"Rose, what is your problem?" Al asked running towards me.

"Nothing, no time for talk, move it Al. We'll be late for class."

"On a Saturday? Rose you've officially blown your top." He sighed. I turned my head, even though I promised myself I wouldn't look back. I locked eyes with Scorpius. My knees went weak. I swear to God, I need to get better at keeping promises with myself. Everything was in slow motion again. I saw Al turn his head and noticed that I was staring at something.

"Rose, what the hell are you looki…" His voice faded as he noticed who I was locking eyes with. His face went into a scrunched up mix of seriousness and anger, like he had no air left in his body.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you_

"No. Rose, I am not allowing you to like that _pure-blood_, _hot-head_, _know-it-all_, _what's-his-face_, _**Malfoy**_ boy." I could feel Al's glare on me, but my eyes were still locked with the blonde haired boy across the room. He said Malfoy like it was a curse, not that I would disagree, it _is_ almost like a curse.

_They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

"_Rose_, _**NO**_! Come on." Al pulled my arm. It was as if I was glued to the ground. I reached my arm out, like it was some dramatic love story.

"Al, you're a right foul _**git**_. You are _not_ my _**boss**_. And you have _**no**_ _idea_ what's going on. So why don't _you_ stay out of _it_?" I yelled in a quiet manner, the last thing I needed was to make a scene.

"Oh, I'll stay out of it. But I know when others find out they won't." He gave me the stare of death before walking off. I followed, forgetting about Malfoy.

"Al, wait…" I ran quickly after him.

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing_

My heart ached as I sat in the great hall on Sunday morning. I wasn't going to let Scorpius get to me. I didn't know what to call him, so I switch back in forth, almost as much as he switches personalities. I wasn't going to open my heart to him, I wouldn't let him get to me. I promise myself.

_You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding_

My promise lasted about five seconds, because he walked in. Immediately I opened my heart back open, and let him in. Stupid Rose, stupid, stupid, stupid Rose. I inwardly kicked myself.

"**Weasley**…" He yelled, as he approached, his voice sunk down to normal level.

"We need to talk." I nodded as I followed him out. I heard my cousin Fred yelled at me to come back, and get away from the stupid bastard. Fred often uses colourful language, and I often try to ignore it.

_Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding_

We walked down into the dungeons. It was scary down there, and I personally hate it. A chill ran up my spin suddenly. He went around into a corner by the staircase. I followed like a lost puppy dog.

_I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding_

"Yes, _Malfoy_, to what do I owe this pleasure? Wish to **yell** at me again? Call me a _half bred_?"

"Rose, I…" He stuttered over his words slightly as I cut him off.

"_Oh_, so now you call me…" I was stopped by the touch of his lips on mine. My eyes widened. We were sworn enemies from birth. And kissing him was probably not the smartest thing I should've done. But I did.

_Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

I was practically floating on air, but at the same time a mixture of happiness, betrayal, pain, and guilt ran through my veins. We stood there for about 5 minutes, and or kiss kept deepening. Then, almost from out of nowhere, I heard my worst fate scream.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud_

"**ROSE WEASLEY!"** I quickly broke away from Scorpius, at the sound of a voice, but not just any voice, the voice of James Potter. His face was glowing with anger, as he pulled me behind him.

"GET YOUR **FRICKEN** HANDS AWAY FROM HER, _**MALFOY**_." James ran up to him, and placed his wand at his throat.

"_James, don't."_ I cried desperately, trying to pull the wand away, but his strong arms overpowered me. James dropped the wand from Scorpius's throat, and turned towards me.

"How long did you think you could keep this a _secret_?" He asked me venomsly. **(A/N I don't think it's a word, but, for the sake of this story…) **

"What secret?" I trembled, playing dumb.

"You know what Rose, and you are forbidden to see him, **understood**?" James asked me. Why did he go and get his big hot head involved anyway. It's my life, and he is not my boss. I could go off and date any one I wanted as far as James is concerned, as long as it wasn't a Malfoy. I stood there for a minute giving death glares to James, them I ran.

"**Rose…****"** Both the boys screamed simultaneously, I ignored it and ran. I find myself doing that a lot these days.

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt_

Evidently word had gotten out in my family. Thank God that it was only between my cousins, my brother and I. I tried to ignore the comments and reasons, but they have so many excuses of why I shouldn't like a Malfoy. It's prejudice. I pretty much live in the library, after all not many of my kin actually go to the library. That's why I personally was surprised to see James and Al walk in, that was until they cornered me, which gave away their reason of being here.

"Rose you can't avoid us forever." Al stated calmly. I promised myself I would try to avoid them, and intended to keep it. I scoffed at Al's remark.

"Watch me." I hissed trying to sound as tough as I could. I was up against two not-so-green-or-jolly giants, who towered over me. It was easy to be scared. Then the taller one spoke.

"_Great Merlin Rose_, he's a bloody _**Malfoy**_." There was the poisoned name again. And James practically screamed it. Curse him and his big trap. He never was calm. In fact he was quite the opposite.

"Will you keep it down, or do you want the whole of England to hear?" I asked maneuvering around my two cousins.

_Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

"Rose we're just looking out for you." Al walked up behind me and draped his arm around my shoulder, as I scanned the shelves for an imaginary book, which was suppose to make it look like I was busy. I shrugged his arm off.

"Yeah," James added as he walked up next to Al. "we all know that _dirty_, pure-blood is only looking for one thing in you Rose." He bent down next to me a whispered:

"And it's not good." It hurt me. It hurt me deeply. I stood up followed by James. Al took the hint and cuffed James in the back of the head before I had the chance. I walked over to the next isle, hearing an 'Ow, what was that for?' from James. They followed me again.

"What he's trying to say is…" I cut Al off. I was so mad right now I was just…**UGH**…mad!

"_No_, I get it. He thinks that Scorpius is, well, using me, and that **I'LL** get **MYSELF** into trouble, because **I** can't look after myself. Well, **I'VE**got news for you both: **I'M**a big girl, and **I** can take care of myself. But thank you for the concern." I added sweetly at the end. I then quickly walked out of the doors, slamming them, trying to make a huge impression. But I bet you 10 to 1 it did nothing.

_But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

I cried softly as I walked down to the lake. I was so mad. My family had told my friends, who were now ignoring me. I sat there, and skimmed stones.

"Hey what's the matter?" I heard from behind. I turned to see two mirror like eyes staring at me.

"_Everything's_ wrong." I sobbed, I must look like the biggest baby.

"Come on don't say that." He stated sitting down next to me.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm." He nodded and handed me an apple. **(A/N I know, kind of random, but I'm in the mood for an apple :))**

"What if a girl looks at you and really likes you, and she knows you like her, but then the person who likes you is not exactly sure if she should like the person being liked because everyone thinks she shouldn't. And then she thinks before she admits that she likes you, she wants to know if you truly like her, and thinks it's important to admit your feelings even though her total reputation is going down the drain because of liking an unlikeable person, but then she's jealous of anyone else who likes you, because she feels she's the only one who should like you, even though it makes her feel guilty of being liked?" I finished in one breath, and bit my apple, rubbing my eyes.

"Is that a trick question, cause you kinda lost me after a girl likes you." He rubbed the back of his head.

"No." I responded, drying my eyes, I gave a deep, loud sigh.

"I think someone needs a hug." He wrapped his strong arms around he and we just sat there.

_And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face_

All my friends avoided me, and my kin always used any time possible to tell me why I shouldn't like a Malfoy. I knew they were right. I shouldn't but I do. I walked into the Great Hall, and looked around. All my friends looked at me, and started whispering, and I rather tear my eyes out with spoons than sit with my cousins, so I sat down alone and started to eat.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice came from the shadow that was behind me, I turned to see Scorpius with some decently attractive friends. I smiled, feeling warmth in his presence.

"Sure." He sat down next to me with his friends.

_Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

"I hate to admit it, but this is probably the most enjoyable lunch I've had all year." I stated, as Scorpius and his friends laughed. I received glares of 'has she lost her mind' from my friends and family. But I didn't care. It was perfect, until Miss Vanity came.

"_SCORPY!!_" She shrilled. I shuddered, how could something so perfect go so perfectly wrong because of one single perfect person? She came over a pushed between us, planting a huge kiss on his lips. I felt a mixture of anger and sadness rush through me.

"Hi!" She giggled. A giggle that reminded me of a bunch of rabid, laughing hyenas.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Lexi Maysa." She stuck her hand out her hand. I shook it quickly. Scorpius sat there blankly, as Lexi stared at him.

"Isn't Scorpius great?" She sighed dreamily as she stared at him. I placed my head in my hands.

"Yeah, just wonderful." I said sarcastically. There was a long awkward silence.

"So…"Scorpius said breaking the silence. "Lets get to know each other." He stated. Lexi and I just stared at each other. Suddenly a question popped into my head.

"Scorpius, do you like pumpkin juice?" I asked sweetly.

"I guess so." He shrugged. "Why?"

"Because you won't mind when I do this." I picked up the jug of pumpkin juice and dumped it over them.

"**What the hell?**" Scorpius retorted loudly.

"_EwWwWwWwWw_." Lexi cried. "_I got all juicy._" She whined.

"I hope you both are happy together, and Scorpius, my cousins were right." I smiled, and then walked out, furiously.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

I sat down by the lake, and saw two shadows approach.

"We won't say I told you so." Al said from behind.

"We meaning you, because I told her so." James smirked, trying to be funny. Yeah, not laughing.

"You handled it well." Al shrugged.

"You guys were right, Malfoy is just a _big_, _foul_, _stupid_, _pure-blooded_, _git_, who has _no life_." I sneered.

"Speaking of the devil." James sarcastically stated, and nodded his head towards a figure walking down the hill.

"Uh, hi." Scorpius sighed awkwardly.

"We'll just be going." Al grabbed James arm, and started tugging him.

"If you **HURT** her, you are **DEAD MALFOY**." James bellowed, before walking the remainder of the hill.

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't know she was coming back, I thought we had ended it, and…" EXCUSES! The nerve of him. I cut him off, I do that quite a lot.

"Save it, Malfoy, I regret ever meeting you." I wanted to eat my words, I knew I didn't mean it.

"You know you don't mean it." He smirked, curse him.

"I hate you!" I yelled, trying to convince myself, as well as him.

"That means you love me." He really had nerve.

"No, it doesn't." I mimicked his smirk. "And now, I really must go." I walked away to join my cousins.

I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, hate/love him. Now I have five words I hate: the 'L' word, boyfriend, girlfriend, Scorpius, and Lexi, even though they are technically names.


	5. Everyone

Hey everyone,

I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG…I've been very busy. Anyways, I NEED SONG/CHAPTER IDEAS!! I AM COMPLETELY OUT… I HAVE IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES AND ONE SHOTS, BUT NONE FOR MY PREVIOUS STORIES!! I HOPE ME BEING ON CAP LOCK SHOWS THE GRAVITY OF THIS SITUATION…

PLEASE IDEAS!!

Thanks a bunchle,

Kayt


End file.
